Bestial Form
You can assume a large, feral form with tremendous strength. When you use this FX, you grow one Size-category, to Large for most characters) and become feral in appearance. The exact appearance of your new form is chosen at the time you take this FX. It could have more lupine features fo a werewolf-type character, or it could represent changing into a giant brute which is mostly human in appearance. When you change, you gain 1 die in your Boost Pool. You may spend one additional action to add another die to your Boost Pool, but you may not have more dice in your Boost Pool than you have ranks in Bestial Form. You may use this Boost Pool to make any Strength-related check, including unarmed damage or Damage with the Mighty Extra or skill checks with Athletics, Melee Attack or Might, but you lose 1 die with each use. You can transform at any time for 1 action, but need at least 5 minutes of rest between transformations or you will not be able to access used ranks of Bestial Form to add to your Dice Pool without rest. * Boost (1 cp/rank) ** Triggered (Activating Growth) (Fixed +1) * Growth 1 (Fixed +4) ** Transform (Human to Bestial Form) (Fixed +1) Extras * Rapid Transfer (Fixed +1): Being able to access your full pool of Boost Dice in one or fewer actions could represent a more rapid transformation from simple human to hulking beast. Flaws * Absorption (-2): You need access to some external form of energy to transform. You may only be able to enter a demonic form, for instance, if you are exposed to fire. * Emotional (-1): You can only transform when in a particular state of mind, such as being very angry. A character with an FX like Mind Control can prevent you from transforming, or even transform you back, and characters may be able to use Interaction skills like Persuasion to deny you your Bestial Form. * Limited (Only Under a Full Moon) (-2): It is said that those who have contracted lycanthropy will change only in the light of a full moon. In most games, this means that such a power would only be usable once per month. Rather than only allow a player to use the ability once per month, you may just apply this flaw to some of the ranks, so that the player can only go to "full power" under a full moon. A less severe version of this might be "Only in Moonlight" as a -1/rank flaw, which would only allow the character to change at night. A GM might consider the night of the new moon to be a Complication. Finally, if the game mostly takes place at night, the infrequent daytime battles might simply be treated as Complications. * Side Effect (Mind Control: Confuse) (-1): Any time you are at least Injured while transformed, you risk losing control and attacking wildly, unable to distinguish between friend and foe. The Mind Control FX is equal in rank to your ranks in Bestial Form. * Uncontrolled (-1): You have no control over where or when your Bestial Form will activate. You are still in total control of yourself when the Bestial Form activates; for a Bestial Form that does turn you into a rampaging monster, consider the Side Effect flaw, as above. Associated FX * Damage: Especially with the Mighty extra, Damage is useful for a Bestial form with wicked claws or sharp teeth. * Enhanced Senses: Certain feral characters might have exceptionally sharp smell or hearing. * Morph: For the ability to change completely into a large animal, such as a deadly wildcat or a huge bear, Linking Growth to Morph can allow you to change while hiding your identity and true nature more easily. Certain characters with an affinity for a certain type of animal may also be able to turn completely into an animal as well as a "hybrid" form. Category:Rulebook Category:FX Category:FX Files